


Sleepless Kansai Nights

by haruslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Week, Insomnia, M/M, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), atsukita sharing a room, atsumu is dense, atsumu is sleep deprived, kita is best captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruslut/pseuds/haruslut
Summary: A training camp in Kansai and insomniac Atsumu do not mix well. Luckily, he’s got captain Kita Shinsuke on his side.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Sleepless Kansai Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I never see any content on these two so I hope you enjoy!! I love the idea of Atsumu dating his old volleyball coach even when he joins the national team 🥺

“Here are the room arrangements. Take the key card and meet back here at 7am in training gear. If any of you even think of sleeping late...” Kita’s threat didn’t need to be finished, with the team nodding willfully at his command. Inarizaki had just arrived at their training camp destination, a 5 day stay at a modern Kansai inn to prepare for nationals. They were now gathered in the foyer, members pairing off and chatting excitedly. Atsumu, on the other hand, was staring dumbstruck at the arrangements list, where at the very bottom, the names Miya Atsumu and Kita Shinsuke had been allocated into room 017. 

“Um, Kita-san?” Kita turned and stared up at him, large grey eyes feeling like they were piercing his soul. Atsumu swallowed nervously. “How come I’m not with Samu?”

“No complaints on this end, Captain!” Osamu stuck his tongue out at his twin, one arm wrapped around Suna’s shoulders, the other smirking at him with narrow eyes that read “don’t waste this chance!”. He sent a panicked glare that told the two shits to shut up. It was clear they both knew about his long term crush on his beloved captain, and they were definitely not helping the terrifying situation he had been placed in. 

Kita crossed his arms. “Have you forgotten what happened to you two last training camp?” Atsumu’s mind flashed back them beating the shit out of each other (more like him getting decked by Osamu) after fighting over who lost the key card, with the hotel security getting involved. The two of them had their asses kicked by Kita, and were running laps all of the next day. 

“Heh... I see.” He rubbed the back of his head, silently cursing Osamu for ruining the captain’s image of him.

“This way I can keep an eye on you.” Atsumu felt a blush creep up his neck at the idea of Kita giving all his attention to him, turning away to take the bags so he wouldn’t see his face turning red. “Mhm, sure thing.”

But, his desire to pin down Kita and do him for all 4 nights of the training camp were squished (not completely) by his complete fear his captain would notice his recent sleeping issues. With nationals coming up, his coach had notified him 2 scouts from the Japanese National Team would be coming to view him. Usually, this wouldn’t freak him out as much, but on top of stresses from school and his athletic performance, he would stay awake until ungodly hours of the morning. His parents had even suggested sleeping pills for him, however he was determined to fix this issue on his own. And he’d planned to do it with his idiot brother, Osamu, but with Kita he was sure he’d be even more nervous than before. Saying a silent prayer, he decided he would train so hard he would faint and force himself to sleep. 

His thoughts carried him into the lift, with Kita informing him of the schedule, reading off it as they ascended. The captain unlocked the door, and Atsumu’s eyes widened as he saw the two beds separated by a small bedside table. “Are you fine with this bed?” Kita sat down on the one closest to the window, and Atsumu felt his breath quicken noticing how small he looked on the sheets. Now is NOT the time, he thought to himself angrily as he nodded. “Well then, I’m going to wash up if you don’t mind.” Kita retracted into the bathroom after unzipping his luggage and taking out what looked like a sanitary bag. Well, the clear skin must come from somewhere. Atsumu decided he would make an effort to stay tidy for his captain’s sake, laying out his clothes for the next day on the entrance bench before flopping down to his bed and scrolling through his insta. It wasn’t enough to calm his nerves, and soon enough the captain had emerged in his sleepwear. Averting his gaze, Atsumu made his way into the bathroom, staring at his reflection. His eye bags were faint but not fading from his previous sleepless nights, causing him to sigh angrily and sulk in the shower. 

By the time he had come out, Kita was reading something, sitting upright against the headboard. He glanced at Atsumu before turning to the side, dropping his book into his luggage and turning off the light. “It’s already 11, we should sleep now.” 

“But Kita-san, can’t I just-”  
“No buts, Atsumu. I’m not calling Osamu to beat you awake at 6am.”  
Atsumu pouted in the dark, switching off his phone and making his way to the charger. “Want me to charge yours too?” He walked up to Kita’s bed, hand outreached and waiting, hoping the senior wouldn’t notice his shallow breathing. 

“Ah, that would be great.” The captain picked up his phone from the bed and passed it to Atsumu, their fingers brushing in the dark. The younger jolted, and Kita retracted his hand quickly. His heat racing, Atsumu glanced at the other’s face, who’s eyes were downcast... was that a blush? He desperately hoped the dim light of the lamp wasn’t playing tricks on him. Only when Kita looked back up at him did he blink in surprise.

“Oh- I’ll plug them in now. Goodnight, captain.” Atsumu silently swore at how long he had been staring at his cute face, but also wishing he had done it for longer. Sighing, he plugged them in and flopped down on his bed. It would be a long wait. 

Yet another night of tossing, this time slow to make sure the captain wouldn’t wake up. After around 2 hours had passed, he glanced at Kita’s sleeping figure, barely visible in the dark. The silhouette of his back facing him made Atsumu’s heart lurch, wishing he could go up and hold him. But he knew he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t risk ruining their friendship or their team for something as petty as his passing attraction. Or so he hoped it was. By now, he was pretty sure there would be no one else who could live up to be half as amazing as Kita san, or anyone who could make Atsumu so infatuated with them. His crush could all be pinned to the special care given in his first year, with his senpai’s snack packages and rare but kind words of encouragement that drive Atsumu to push harder and reach the top. 

His phone was only a step’s worth away, but he refused to use it and let down his captain. He really was trying his best, but his mind and heart wouldn’t settle down. 

At last, sleep claimed him, but only a few hours before the alarms Kita had set blared into his ears, causing him to roll over with a groan and bury his head into his pillows. “Atsumu, let’s go.” Kita pried the pillow away from his hands, causing Atsumu to turn around. He did his best to not stare at how cute his captain looked with slightly messy hair, already brushed but still ruffled in places, saying a quick good morning and putting on his best alive face before Kita was satisfied he wouldn’t fall asleep again.

He dragged his fatigued body into the bathroom, rinsing his mouth with the mouthwash and repeatedly splashing his face with the freezing water before throwing his shirt off and opening the door. His abrupt exit caused him to run straight into Kita who was heading to the door to put his shoes in, his bare chest colliding his captain’s shoulders. “Oh, sorry Kita san!” He grabbed the smaller’s shoulders in a panic, causing the other to stumble slightly into him. Atsumu felt his heart skip a beat at how close the two of them were, and once again (this time definitely) saw a slight pink on his captain’s face. “Be careful,” the other muttered, turning his gaze away and leaving to put on his shoes. 

Atsumu quickly got ready and joined him in the lift, feeling his spirits soar after their close encounter. It was enough to get him through breakfast, and their morning training session, but by the time it hit afternoon he felt like if he lay down, he’d sleep forever. 

“Oi, ratsumu, someone looks tired. Were you up all night making up fantasies about the captain?” Osamu and Suna came up to the bench next to him, the latter smirking at him. “Shut ya trap, Samu.” He was too tired to think of an actual insult, feeling stressed it was only day 1. 

“Hey, if you need the pills, I can talk to Kita for you,” Osamu offered seriously, taking a seat next to the crumpled setter. “It’s fine, bro. I’m pretty sure I can sleep for the next year after today.” But Atsumu knew when it hit 12am his body turned on and refused to produce any melatonin, forcing him awake. He swallowed, trying not to remember what would happen the following night. 

“Ok, but remember Tsumu, if you die, I won’t attend your funeral.” Suna snatched the bottle from his hand and took a swig. 

“Suna, what the heck! Hand it back!!” 

Training, dinner, stretching, shower, and Atsumu fell backwards onto his bed, having arrived earlier than Kita who had to talk to the gym owner about using the extra nets. He hadn’t interacted at all with his captain apart from the few sets he had put up. His performance was good as usual, but if he couldn’t get his sleep back to normal he knew his performance would suffer. Already, he could feel the fatigue clawing at his eyes, but his body refusing any sleep from coming. He got up to shower, making sure to scrub off all the sweat, and threw on a shirt, Osamu’s grey zip-up hoodie and some sweats before lying back down in bed. 

He heard the door click and Kita enter, taking off his shoes. 

“Hi, captain! Great work today.” Atsumu sat up, smiling at the smaller who gave him a small one back. “You as well. Have you already showered?” 

“Yep, the bathroom’s all yours.” Kita nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Atsumu stuffed his dirty clothes into a plastic bag and then into the washing basket, taking a whiff and deciding it would be better if his captain never ever knew about this. Kita soon re-emerged, hair slightly wet and a tired look in his eyes. 

“Did you see Samu’s triple ace today? My sets are getting better, right?” Atsumu shifted his body to face the captain’s bed, determined to not waste this time together . 

“Hm. Your teamwork is improving, but you never stop with the risk taking, do you.” Atsumu pouted but saw the corner of Kita’s mouth turn up, causing him to eagerly continue talking.

At 10:30, their conversation was rudely interrupted by Kita’s alarm that signaled they had to sleep. The captain quickly went to the other rooms and threaten them into submitting to his orders, Atsumu lying in the dark and praying sleep would claim him. 

“Goodnight, Atsumu.” Tonight, Kita turned to face him, his wide eyes closing. “Sleep well, Kita-san!” He knew he wouldn’t, he thought bitterly. It was the most frustrating feeling, his body craving sleep but his mind overstimulated. Maybe it was time for him to give in and take the pills, as he sighed dejectedly for the 20th time that night, rolling over to check the time on his bedside clock. 11:47pm. It had not even been 2 hours but he was wide awake. He glanced at his captain, who was sleeping peacefully, features illuminated by the moonlight, and longed to grab him and use him like a body pillow. A real life, Kita-sized pillow. He groaned at his own absurdity, turning away from his captain and shutting his eyes again, willing his body to sleep. He dragged a hand through his sweaty hair, about to flip his pillow to the cooler side when- 

“Atsumu.” 

He turned suddenly, only to be greeted by his captain standing over him the dark, causing him to let out a strange shocked sound. 

“Sorry, captain, I didn’t mean to wake you-“ 

“You’ve been having sleeping issues, haven’t you.” The white haired male crossed his arms, as Atsumu felt his panic set in. 

“N-nothing really, I just..” 

He heard an annoyed sigh from the other come out, guiltily averting his gaze. “I’m quite hurt you feel the need to hide things from me. I thought we had a better relationship than that.” Atsumu’s eyes widened. 

“No, Kita-san, don’t misunderstand! This isn’t a big deal, I’ve just been feeling stressed lately.” In the dark, he could see an eyebrow raise. 

“Enough to prevent you from sleeping 5 hours a night?” 

The realization hit. “Did Samu, that asshole-“ 

“I asked him. You can imagine why he told the truth, I suppose.” Kita sighed again. “You need to let people help you.”

Against, the stubbornness returned. “I’m fine, really! You should go back to sleep, you need to rest for tomorrow.” 

“And let our setter waste away? Not a chance.” Atsumu’s lips twitched, feeling a sense of pride when he said “our setter”. He had basically called him his setter. Kita cleared his throat. 

“So, don’t complain.” Confusion awoke in his mind.

“Complain? What abou- huh!” Atsumu felt his heart beat stop for a second as his captain moved from standing to crawling on top of him, effectively straddling him as he pushed the quilt off of his body, leaving nothing between them but the thin layers of clothes.

Was he dreaming? Surely. Atsumu could feel his face completely heat up, unable to move in surprise, but not before his brain switched off completely as he felt the smaller begin to unzip his jacket, slender fingers trailing down his white night shirt underneath. 

“Kita-san, wait, what are you doing?!” In a panic, he grabbed the smaller’s hands, instantly regretting it but needing answers. Kita glanced up at him before quickly looking down again. 

He could see the scowl in his captain’s face even in the dark, but also a look of slight embarrassment. Of course, he realized, whatever was going on was definitely also out of his captain’s comfort zone, causing him to guiltily let go of his hands. 

“J-just listen, brat”. Atsumu blinked, internally awwing at his nervous captain and recording this memory forever. “First thing to do is make sure you have a cool environment. You don’t need this,” Kita’s hands returned to chest and pushed the jacket off his body, causing Atsumu to slightly shiver at the touch. He noticed the captain’s slender hands lingered over his abs, with Atsumu flexing on instinct. He heard the the other intake a breathe, an almost silent gasp - if there was one thing he was confident in, it was his body, he thought as he smugly smiled from eliciting this reaction from the captain. 

“Next, no need for unnecessary objects that take up space.” He began to throw the nest of pillows onto the floor, which would have broken Atsumu’s heart if he wasn’t busy trying to prevent Miya Jr from getting excited as a result of the sexy Kita on top of it. 

“Finally...” Atsumu nervously waited in anticipation. Kita was simply sitting on top of him, hands balled into fists that rested in his heart-pounding chest. After an intense moment of stillness, holding his breath, Kita slowly sunk down into his chest, wrapping his arms into his neck. Atsumu’s heart was pounding so intensely he was sure the other could feel it, his confused and tired mind not thinking properly as he wound his arms around the smaller’s waist. He tried to calm his heartbreak, but was pleasantly surprised to feel Kita’s shallow breathing on his collarbone, a dead giveaway he wasn’t the only nervous one. 

“Finally?” Atsumu felt a surge of bravery and pride overcome him at making his beloved captain nervous (even though it was the other way around countless times) as he slipped his fingers under the other’s shirt, drawing patterns on his back. 

“Oi, brat. Stop that. Sleeping with someone else often helps.” Atsumu could clearly hear the embarrassment in the other’s voice as much as he tried to hide it, causing his heart to sing with happiness at the chance maybe his feelings were not requited completely. He stopped his fingers (because he’d never do anything without consent!) and settled them above Kita’s narrow hips.’

“Well then, I’ll have to take your word for that!” He grinned cheekily, snuggling closer to his captain who had buried his face into Atsumu’s chest completely and let out a small groan. “Don’t make me regret this, Miya.” 

“I won’t let you down!” He should be feeling completely overstimulated by now - the smell of Kita’s fresh conditioner he was breathing in, the other’s hot breath on his collarbone or their legs that intertwined, but he was far too happy at the thought his captain was worried about him, and had put his pride and embarrassment aside to take care of him. Atsumu had a million things he wanted to do, but he stilled his movements and focused on the breathing of the smaller person on top of him. He wanted to watch Kita’s slightly flushed, sleeping face forever, but the comfort of his body on his like a blanket was dragging him down, down into darkness... 

He awoke from the slight movement on top of him, eyes slowly cracking open before instantly shutting again, blinded by the light that filtered through. He pulled whatever warm thing was on his chest closer, fingers slipping under the fabric and across the sides, burying his face into a - 

“Atsumu.” Eyes flung open to meet Kita’s round grey ones. His breathe quickened when he noticed just how close their faces were, and if he moved his lips just a little closer... 

“We should... get up now.” Kita was looking down, a slight flush on his cheeks visible in the morning light, before Atsumu realised his fingers were still moving up and down the smooth expanse of the other’s back, eliciting a shiver from the other. He instantly turned red, pulling out his hands and putting them up as if being arrested. 

“Sorry, Kita san!” The smaller coughed slightly, averting his eyes before pushing off his firm chest to stand up. Atsumu pouted, wanting to spend longer with his captain, but was besotted remembering the night he had spent with his captain. They’d slept holding each other like a couple. His face reddened more at the thought maybe Kita didn’t mind this sort of thing if it was with him. No, no.. he shook his head. He was just looking out for the number 1 setter. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Kita step on the pillow he had thrown down last night, causing him to be thrown off his balance and slip on the material, letting out a surprised noise. 10 years of volleyball instincts trained, Atsumu shot out of his sleeping position and grabbed Kita’s shoulders. But his speed was overstepped as he felt the two of them fall into the captain’s unused bed, Kita falling backwards into the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, Atsumu hovering on top of him. 

“Kita san, are you hurt?” Atsumu’s raspy morning voice caused him to nervously swallow, realising the position they were in, retracting his arms that were no longer pinning Kita down (regretfully) . There it was again, the subtle pink blush, and seeing it with Kita’s messy morning hair and his mouth slightly widened in surprise and his body underneath him- 

Atsumu shot straight up. He was going to lose control in this room if he didn’t get away from Kita. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for that.” Atsumu offered a hand to help the other up, refusing to meet his eyes as he felt the other grab it and stand up before Kita made his way to the bathroom. 

The rest of the day, Kita and Atsumu acted normally to each other, with Atsumu still feeling tense but knowing he couldn’t focus on that when he had to make sure his team won nationals. His concentration and mood was improved hugely, smiling as his sets were reaching the standard he expected of them. 

“Excellent work,” Kita had quietly come up to him and said during their break, causing his eyes to become starry and a large smile to break out on his face. “Of course, captain! What else did you expect from Japan’s best setter,” he had replied with a smirk. 

“Him not to wear his pants backwards,” Osamu had dryly replied, causing him to gasp and frantically check. He had angrily chased his brother around after finding out they had, in fact, been on the right way, only for him to get kicked across the gym by his younger brother, Suna snickering in the corner. 

And again, after playing Go Fish with Suna and Samu for an hour (of course they had invited the captain who had politely declined to study on his midterms to which Atsumu had offered to help, only to be dismissed instantly), he found himself alone in his room with Kita. 

“Kita-san, it’s 10pm!! We should sleep, right?” Like a puppy he waited excitedly on his bed as his captain emerged from the bathroom. As he walked to his bed he saw the faintest of smiles dance across his face. 

“Yes, we should.” Kita dropped his plastic bag of dirty clothes into their shared basket before sitting down on his bed. He looked at him with a blank expression. 

Atsumu took the hint and bounded over, pouncing on the smaller male and wrapping him up in his arms, smiling widely as he rolled onto his back with Kita tucked into his side. “Goodnight, captain! Good work today,” he whispered into his ear, satisfied when he felt the other shiver next to him. 

“Goodnight, Atsumu. Sleep well.” 

(it wouldn’t be the last time they fell asleep like this together)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’ve only seen 2 episodes with them but my boy Atsumu deserves all the love, plus Kita and all of Inarizaki are hilarious !! Hope you enjoyed this :) also I’m so sad the ending was spoiled for me from reading these fics but it is worth it! I’m not gonna spoil tho so don’t worry


End file.
